Reverse This Curse
by rainxface
Summary: sequel to "Memory" so read that one first so you don't get confused. but, sadly, no total in this songfic. just for the fun of it, count how many times I use the word MAX in this fic! please review!


Part two: Reverse This Curse

**Part two: Reverse This Curse**

**By Rainxface**

**So, I've gotten half-complaints about Memory, so I have to continue it… (sigh, the thought of writing just makes me so mad!! (sarcasm, please)). Hopefully you enjoy this more than Memory. If not, then SUCK IT!**

**Disclaimer: "Reverse This Curse" is from Escape the Fate, Maximum Ride is from James Patterson's wicked mind, and the plot details are all of my own (please don't steal!).**

_A withered past and a blurry future,  
My hearts on an auction,  
It goes out to the highest bid.  
_

I didn't sleep that night. My brain was frozen, my heart unbeating. The whole of the sun rising in the morning did not register in any of my few thoughts. No feelings were recognized as the night to morning progressed.

I was a hologram, almost. A robot, maybe more accurate.

Once the morning meal arrived, I tried to snap out of it. My eyes, unseeing but my only guides, were strained through the bright early day lights. With my reputation already being a fair façade, I had almost nothing to worry about.

But, with the ignorant girl, being our leader, and I, wanting to try and not talk to her for as long as I possibly could, the morning would not be normal – to any standard. The silence as the two of us woke up until the passing of breakfast food was awkward. The tension of us not even looking at each other – let alone eye contact –was painful for the others to watch, I'm sure.

Though, why they would understand what was going on was not in my explanation. Angel didn't seem interested in our minds as it appeared in the morning.

And the day did not improve as it wore on.

_  
I live to fast, and I know I will lose her,  
But there is an option, to die is to live in her head.  
So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.  
_

That girl and I acted against each other. Not in a noticeable way, though. It was subtle, if not only in our imaginations, that it happened. She wouldn't talk to me and I wouldn't talk to her. It was almost even in a way.

Yet, not.

The flock suffered from our individualism. I wanted to go my own way, but as I had promised that girl: I wouldn't leave her again. No matter how big a fight we had or whatever. I would not put her through that amount of misery. I would return to her soon there after, only to have a repeat of the nasty episode.

Did I want that? No.

Did I deserve that? No.

Did she? Maybe.

But, as much as I hate it myself, I still wanted her. I wanted her heart and soul. Was that cheesey? Yes. Do I care? Hell no. It's the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth!

If that girl wanted me – even _ever_ – would I give a care right now? Probably not. I would have to find a way to torture her without technically torturing her. The sad truth of me; the sad price that I had to pay for my sanity.

No one saw anything wrong with us. Even with me being extra quiet, and her snapping at the simplest statements and questions. How bad of snapping, I wouldn't know. I walked out of the room when she entered the same one as me.

_  
It's dead  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose, so let me tell you the truth.  
_

Iggy tried to talk to me. He started with the cliché, "How's the weather today?" but soon gave up as he realized I wouldn't budge. He thought nothing of it.

My eyes were starting to gloss over, practically. I could feel the dryness as I blinked the few times. I thought hard, but mainly rubbish.

A quick thought struck me: What if she was actually trying to tell me something else. Maybe – and this ripped me hard as I thought it – maybe she liked someone else.

I shifted around on the seat in my room.

It would be impossible, but it was still worth something. I made up my mind.

I shoved myself out of my corner seat and stormed out to the living room. She watched blankly as the television screen flashed different colors. I stood in front of the screen. Her blonde hair bobbed around as she searched around me to the show she pretended to watch.

It was just a way to show that she didn't care.

"I need to talk to you," I said lowly, my eyes trying not to move away from her. She didn't look at me.

"I said, 'I need to talk to you,'" I repeated. She sighed and looked in my general direction, not at me. Her eyes were annoyed, although that could have just been me.

"What?" Bitterness.

"Why?" I asked quietly. I couldn't go far into details. It was bad enough to ask why with my voice almost breaking.

_  
A deadly wish but it should've come sooner,  
A corpse in a funeral that I would never attend.  
There is a light on in the back of this house,  
But you're not around, to die is to live in her head._

_So I'll hang on, never let go.  
I dug this pain into my chest.  
_

As I stood there, waiting for her answer, I nearly died. The tension between the two of us was unbearable, and I almost wished for it to never have occurred. But that would not teach me what I know today.

And it would not have given me the pleasure of the memories I now withheld. To know the feel of soft lips as pink as hers resting upon mine, and the chills that crawled up and down my spine as we held each other so dearly, so delicately. It was worth every moment of the affair.

"Outside. Now." Her voice cut, sharp as a newly sharpened executioner's ax. Her motions out to the back yard were almost as pristine. We walked, far into the forest beyond the small house. I kept my distance – a solid five feet away.

She hissed under her breath.

"I really can't explain it as well as I should be able to," she started. It surprised me; her voice was not a dagger, but soft, caring. She fiddled with her fingers, stretched far down in front of her. "If the flock, if my kids – practically – ever found out, they would be joyous. That would be wonderful, I'm not lying. But if a fight were to break, what would happen then? You promised me to never leave again."

I nodded, no voice mustered from beyond.

"Do you not care if that were to be the future case?" She stopped in her tracks; the only sounds now were the occasional hawk, screeching towards its nest.

"I do care. I do care about the future for the flock. They are like children to me, too."

"Really? Cause it really doesn't seem to look that way," she snapped. I subconsciously took a step back. For the first time, I noticed her eyes had yet to look at mine. I attempted to keep contact, but lost it every couple of seconds.

_  
It's dead  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first.  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.  
_

"Can you at least try to calm down for the smallest moment and look me in the eye?" I begged. "Please?"

"Why? So I can look into the face of another façade? Tell me, if I look at you, will I see the truth or another lie? Tell me, before I look." Her eyes, still not meeting mine, wandered everywhere, taking in the slightest detail of each tree that we stood by.

"I won't lie. I won't lie to you. Never."

Slowly, as if just to torture me, her eyes gazed into mine. Her eyes did not advert immediately; her eyes did not advert at all. They did not express anything, blocking me from an answer. I did not block mine, however. I meant what I said, and I would never go against my word with her.

Minutes ticked as hours, the subtle wind howling each second out. I stood in the breeze, hiding her from it. I waited for her final reaction.

Arms, small and strong, wrapped around me. Her body pressed against mine. Hot, wet tears leaked onto my black shirt. All so quick, I found myself also engaging in the embrace.

I didn't want to leave her – I never did – but I knew that we could not keep up the silly game. She would want to depart me, not for the sake of her, but for the sake of others. True, it lay up to most both of us, but there would be our times. I was sure of it.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. I couldn't say anything, and so badly I wanted to kiss her.

What were the chances of her running off again if I did kiss her?

Fairly big.

So I held her. Held her and didn't let go.

"I have to tell you something, and if I don't, I will probably accidentally kill myself for not telling you," I said, moving my head to rest on hers, but still embrace her.

_  
So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love,  
And to, the girl, that filled my dark.  
Last night I had the weirdest dream,  
That you and I drove off the darkest streets,  
Passing through these city lights,  
Closure for the kids that died.  
_

"I shouldn't be saying this, but I have to," I continued. Her expression was confusion, squished up a bit. "I really like. Really, really like you." I paused and waited for anything from her.

Nothing came.

"I love you."

Her breath was audibly caught in her lungs. Shock set in moments later and she couldn't do anything. Opening and closing her mouth, the only voice she could muster was a popping croak.

"Don't reply, because it's silly of me to even say that," I told her. I still held onto her. I wouldn't let her go. I brought her head back onto my chest and I laid my head on hers, her soft hair padding my cheek. I stroked her hair lightly.

Tears were falling out, but I didn't stop them. I didn't have the guts to stop the tears of reality.

I felt a splash of something fall on me. I looked up and rain clouds covered the sky. It was mid-spring, the weather being crazy and whacked out in the Arizona deserts. I smiled and told the girl attached to me. She smiled, too.

The rain came down heavy seconds later, drowning away our tears and warmth. We ran through the forest, our hands linked. We weaved through the trees, and water didn't miss a single spot on us.

As we finally reached the back door, we were both soaked head to toe. We laughed.

"You two need to come inside before you get sick!" her mom yelled, seeing us outside for the first time. "And you two lead these kids?! I do not want to be taking care of you guys if you're sick!"

"We won't get sick," the girl said happily. We stepped into the house and her mom greeted us with towels. We dried ourselves off and then sat on the couch in the empty living room.

_  
One last chance to reverse this curse,  
You stole my heart but I had it first,  
And now I see you've got something to prove,  
And nothing to lose so let me tell you the truth.  
_

"Best friends, still?" she asked quietly. She was leaning on me and I had my arm wrapped around her. I smiled and nodded. If anything, we could still talk to each other with every problem that we have.

_  
So, this goes, out to, the ones that fall in love.  
And to, the girl, that filled, my, dark._

**Cheesey ending? Yes. Weird plot line? Sure. Amazing song? HELL YES.**

**I had fun writing this. It was amazing experience to try and look through Fang's PoV on how he felt about Max. I tried a different technique of writing (its not a big difference, but there is a difference) where I only imply that he's talking about Max because when my last BF and I broke up, he never said my name while referring to me to other people (our friends are the same and tell me what he says about me and it sickens me so). So, I used that as a nice inspiration in writing.**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Smiles,**

**rainxface**

**PS: NO OTHER SEQUEL NO MATTER HOW MANY REQUESTSS!!**


End file.
